supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Baby
Baby ist die vierte Episode der elften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung NIEMAND STELLT MEIN BABY IN DIE ECKE — Komplett aus der Perspektive des Impalas gehen Sam und Dean auf einen Road Trip, um Monster und Dämonen zu jagen. Handlung Dean wäscht den Impala. Sein Bruder kommt dazu und berichtet, dass Metatron weiterhin unauffindbar sei und es auch nichts Neues von der Dunkelheit gäbe. Aber immerhin gehe es Castiel langsam wieder besser. Dean teilt ihm mit, das er drauf und dran ist Lagerkoller zu kriegen. Sam entgegnet, dass er möglicherweise einen Fall gefunden hat. Dean springt sofort drauf an, ohne näher Informationen zu fordern. Sie lassen den Engel im Bunker zurück und machen sich auf den Weg. Unterwegs fasst Sam den Vorfall aus Oregon, bei dem ein Sheriff getötet wurde, für Dean zusammen und beide kommen überein, dass es sich um einen Werwolf handeln könnte. Castiel ruft sie an und teilt ihnen mit, dass er sich über ähnliche Vorfälle dieser Art in der Gegend in letzter Zeit informiert habe, er aber noch keinen "Täter" hat ausmachen können, der zu den Spuren an den Leichen passen würde. Dean meint, er solle es ruhig angehen lassen. Sie würden sich schon darum kümmern. Sam stimmt zu und rät dem Engel zu relaxen. Ihren Stopp für die Nacht legen sie vor einer Bar ein. Dean will sich vergnügen, aber Sam ist müde und will nur noch schnell etwas essen und dann schlafen. Also trennen sich ihre Wege. Als Dean am nächsten Morgen aus der Bar kommt, findet er Sam mit einer Kellnerin in eindeutiger Pose auf dem Rücksitz des Impalas. Er lässt die beiden kurz allein, damit sie sich wieder anziehen können. Die Kellnerin vergisst ihre Haarspange im Wagen. Als Sam sich später erklären will, hebt Dean nur abwehrend die Hand, wirft eine Kassette ins Abspielgerät und meint zu seinem Bruder, er solle sich auf den Song einlassen. Die Brüder fangen an mitzusingen und setzen ihre Fahrt gut gelaunt fort. Als es wieder dunkel wird, spricht Dean Sam dann doch noch einmal auf Sams Onenightstand an. Sam gibt zu, dass er es gebraucht hat. Dean zieht ihn ein wenig auf. Sam fragt seinen Bruder, ob er sich je Gedanken über eine feste Beziehung mit einer Jägerin gemacht habe. Dean entgegnet, dass es bei ihrem Glück keine gute Idee sei und sie momentan zu viele offene Baustellen hätten. Sie halten an für die Nacht. Sam hat einen Traum in dem ihm jemand in Gestalt seines Vaters eine Warnung überbringt. Die Dunkelheit sei nahe und nur die Brüder könnten sie aufhalten. Als Sam fragt, wie sie das anstellen sollten, antwortet sein Gegenüber mit den kryptischen Worten: Gott hilft denen, die sich selbst helfen. Als Sam wissen will, wer der Andere ist, wacht er auf. Dean reicht ihm ein Bier. Sam berichtet ihm sofort von dem Traum und die Botschaft, die ihm übermittelt wurde. Sam glaubt, dass Gott oder eine andere höhere Macht, versucht ihnen zu helfen. Dean tut das als Wunschdenken ab. Sam bleibt bei seiner Meinung, immerhin hätte er schon mal eine Vision gehabt und das kurz nachdem er gebetet hatte. Dean will wissen wann das war und so berichtet Sam über seine Infektion im Krankenhaus. Dean ist überrascht, dass Sam ihm nichts davon gesagt hat, vertritt aber weiterhin seinen Standpunkt, dass es nichts weiter als ein Traum gewesen ist. Er träume auch regelmäßig von ihrem Vater. Sam gibt zu, dass er meist von ihrer Mutter träumt, aber er sei sich sicher, dass das eben nicht einfach nur ein Traum war. Dean kann sich nicht vorstellen, warum sich jemand als John ausgeben sollte, nur um dann eine kryptische Nachricht zu überbringen, die ihnen nicht weiter hilft. Da beide sich nicht gegenseitig vom Gegenteil überzeugen lassen, beendet Dean schließlich die Diskussion in dem er klar macht, dass die Freisetzung der Dunkelheit allein auf ihre Kappe ginge und sie sich auch allein mit dem Problem auseinander setzen würden, bis dato würden sie jedoch jagen. Die beiden wünschen sich gute Nacht. Am nächsten Tag erreichen sie Oregon. Sam hat sich mit der dortigen Polizei ausgetauscht und steigt in den Wagen, um seinen Bruder auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Dean hat jedoch seine eigenen Neuigkeiten. Der Gerichtsmediziner hat ihm die Leiche gezeigt und es fehlten sowohl das Herz als auch das gesamte Blut. Sam fragt skeptisch, ob sie nach einem Werwolf/Vampir Hybriden suchen. Dean meint er hätte Castiel gebeten nach so einem Wesen zu suchen. Sam zeigt Dean einige Akten von ähnlichen Vorfällen, die ihm der Deputy Donelly übergeben hat. Eben dieser Deputy tritt an den Impala heran und meint, er fände es gut, dass das F.B.I. sich so in den Fall reinhängt. Er empfiehlt ihnen ein Motel und ein Restaurant. Als sie das Restaurant ansteuern, muss Dean feststellen, dass er seinen motorisierten Liebling nicht selber parken kann, sondern ein Parkservice dafür verantwortlich ist. Dean trägt dem Parkmädchen auf, darauf zu achten, dass an seinen Wagen kein Kratzer kommt. Sie versichert ihm, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen muss, macht dann aber prompt im Impala eine Spritztour mit ihrer Freundin, die hinterher ihre Tasche im Wagen vergisst. Nachdem Essen setzt Dean Sam bei Lily Markham, der Witwe des Opfers ab und fährt anschließend zum Tatort, um sich dort umzusehen, da ihm etwas bei den Tatortfotos spanisch vorgekommen ist. Dort angekommen, erhält er einen Anruf von Castiel. Er hat in den „Men of Letters“ Aufzeichnungen ein Wesen gefunden, das zum Täterprofil passen könnte. Die sogenannten "Flüsterer" sollen aus der Linie der Werwölfe stammen, seien aber eher wie Dämonen. Man könne sie mit Silber töten, aber er rät Dean zur Enthauptung, um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein. Als Dean sieht, dass der Wagen des Deputy hinter ihm anhält, legt er das Handy zur Seite. Während er feststellt, dass Donelly das gesuchte Monster ist und mit ihm zu kämpfen beginnt, rasselt der Engel weiter Fakten über die Flüsterer runter. Da diese nur bei Sonnenfinsternissen Beute machen, kann Castiel sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie die gesuchten Wesen sind. Dean kann die bestätigen, da weder Silberkugeln noch eine Enthauptung das Wesen wirklich töten können. Dean packt den Kopf des zähnefletschenden Monsters in die Kühlbox und schickt Castiel ein Foto davon, damit dieser das ungewöhnliche Gebiss mit den Schriften im Bunker abgleichen kann. Als er nach Versenden des Fotos noch einmal auf sein Handy sieht, bemerkt er, dass Sam mehrere Male versucht hat ihn zu erreichen und ihn in einer Textnachricht um schnelle Hilfe bittet. Dean ruft ihn an und erfährt, dass er bei der Witwe von den gleichen Monstern angegriffen wurde. Er habe sie kurzzeitig außer Gefecht setzen und mit Lily fliehen können. Dean fährt los, um sie abzuholen. Als er mit dem Impala wendet, rutscht die Machete, mit der er den Deputy geköpft hat unter die Sitzbank. Während Sam berichtet was passiert ist, döst die Witwe auf dem Rücksitz. Als Dean seinen Bruder fragt, ob sie vor dem Angriff irgendetwas Nützliches gesagt habe, klingelt sein Handy. Castiel hat herausgefunden, dass es sich bei ihren Monstern um sogenannte Nachzehrer handelt. Ein Hybrid aus Ghoul und Vampir, das in kleinen Rudeln, aber in der Regel unauffällig lebt. Man kann sie töten, indem man ihnen eine Kupfermünze in den Schlund steckt. Wen man den Alpha des Rudels tötet, würden sich alle, die er verwandelt hat wieder zurück verwandeln. Castiel meint an, dass die "Men of Letters" Pennys verwendet haben. Sam merkt an, dass die Münze aber vor 1982 geprägt worden sein muss, da spätere Münzen eine andere Legierung hätten. Da beide Brüder kein Kleingeld haben, hält Dean vor einem kleinen Laden. Sam steigt aus. Während er die Kassiererin nach einem Penny fragt, stellt sein Bruder fest, dass die Witwe zu dem Nachzehrer-Rudel gehört. Als sie den Kopf ihres Anführers in der Kühltruhe entdeckt, überwältigt sie Dean und fährt mit ihm bewusstlos auf dem Rücksitz im Impala zurück zum Tatort. Sam versucht noch sie einzuholen, schafft es aber nicht. Am Tatort legt sie Dean Handschellen an und fügt dann den Kopf wieder mit dem Körper des Deputy zusammen. Als Dean wieder zu sich kommt, sitzt Donelly am Steuer des Impalas. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Lily ihren Mann getötet hat, weil er sich nicht dem Rudel anschließen wollte. Einige der anderen Rudelmitglieder haben sie und Sam dann angegriffen, weil durch diese auffällige Tat Jäger auf sie aufmerksam wurden. Während die Witwe von dem Tathergang berichtet, fällt Dean die Haarnadel, die Sams Onenightstand verloren hat, in die Hände. Er kann damit seine Handschellen öffnen. Der Deputy meint, dass er Lily nicht böse sei und er sie brauche. Er bräuchte ein möglichst großes Rudel. Dean will wissen wie viele Menschen er verwandelt habe. Donnely erklärt, dass er in den letzten 100 Jahren gerade einmal drei Leute verwandelt habe, aber im letzten Monat seien es 16 gewesen. Er müsse sich gegen die Gefahr der Dunkelheit wappnen. Dean fragt, ob er wisse wie man sie aufhalten kann. Der Deputy entgegnet, dass er nicht glaubt, dass sie jemand aufhalten könne und er würde lediglich versuchen sich etwas mehr Zeit zu verschaffen. Er bräuchte so viele starke Leute wie möglich und will Sam seinem Rudel einverleiben. Dean soll Sams erste Mahlzeit sein. Er hat Sam mit Deans Handy eine Nachricht geschickt und der jüngere Bruder ist drauf und dran in eine Falle zu tappen. Dean kann den Deputy überwältigen und dafür sorgen, dass er den Wagen gegen einen Wassertank an einer Baustelle steuert. Allerdings verliert der Winchester dabei das Bewusstsein. Als Dean wieder zu sich kommt, entdeckt er seine Machete und die Handtasche, die das Mädchen im Impala vergessen hat. Darin findet er einen Kupfer-Penny. In der Zwischenzeit kommt der Deputy, der durch die Frontscheibe geflogen ist, ebenfalls wieder zu sich. Es kommt zum Kampf. Als dabei eine Seitenscheibe des Wagens kaputt geht, wacht Lily auf dem Beifahrersitz auf. Sie eilt ihrem Anführer zu Hilfe. Bei dem Gerangel mit beiden Nachzehrern kann Dean einen Penny in Donellys Mund stecken. Um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, köpft Dean ihn erneut und der Alpha-Nachzehrer stirbt. Als Lily wieder zu sich kommt, ist sie wieder ein Mensch. Dean fährt sie zu ihr nach Hause, wo bereits ein von Kampf gezeichneter Sam mit ihren Kindern wartet. Als die Brüder wieder im Auto sitzen, stellen sie fest, dass sogar die Monster Angst vor der Dunkelheit haben. Dean entgegnet, dass sie sie ausschalten würden. Sam meint, sie sollten das Vorhaben auf Morgen verschieben und sich erst einmal um ihre Wunden kümmern. Dean meint Sam solle sich von Castiel heilen lassen. Sam meint er würde sich nur von dem Engel helfen lassen, wenn Dean es auch täte. Der Ältere gibt nach und willigt ein. Sie machen sich in ihrem schwer ramponierten, motorisierten Heim auf den Rückweg. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *John Winchester (Luzifers Vision) *Castiel (am Telefon) *Piper *Deputy Donelly *Lily Markham *Jessie *Jessies Freundin Vorkommende Wesen *Nachzehrer *Engel (Castiel am Telefon) *Die Finsternis (nur erwähnt) *Werwolf (nur erwähnt) *Vampire (nur erwähnt) *Ghul (nur erwähnt) *Rugaru (nur erwähnt) *Flüsterer (nur erwähnt) Musik *'The Guitar Man' von Bread *'I Wanna Know' von Big Jack Johnson & the Oilers *'Night Moves' von Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band *'Someday Soon' von Judy Collins *'Bad Girls' von M.I.A. Trivia *Der englische Titel der Episode ist eine Anlehnung an die Bezeichnung des Impalas. Dean nennt sein Auto nämlich stets "Baby". *Diese Episode findet komplett im Impala statt. So sieht man z.B. wie Sam und Dean im Impala schlafen oder sich auf einen Fall vorbereiten. Galerie Promo thumb|center|335px Promo-Bilder Supernatural baby.jpg sn1104b_0064b.jpg sn1104b_0253b.jpg sn1104b_0323b.jpg sn1104b_0068b.jpg sn1104b_0130b.jpg sn1104a_0128b2.jpg sn1104a_0319b.jpg sn1104a_0045b.jpg sn1104a_0378b.jpg sn1104a_0253b.jpg sn1104a_0217b.jpg Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Kategorie:Unvollständig